Beware of the Phoenix
by Cs2Kyuubi
Summary: A phoenix watches as a nekojin baths in a spring. He longs for her, but she doesn't care...or does she?


I'm sorry if I hadn't wrote anything in awhile or updated. I was so busy, but I will try and get some time in. I will be rewriting Dark Crimson Love, the 6th chapter of Vampire Love is being written along with Loving A Phoenix. Please be patient. I'll try to get them posted as soon as I can, but for now I hope u will enjoy this new story. Please Review!

_**Beware of the Phoenix**_

**_Chapter 1_**

It was late at night and most of the demons had fallen asleep except for the phoenix. He was sitting on a branch hidden from anyone around him. He was sitting there to enjoying the sight he saw before him. He had come to the same place every night to watch his beautiful kitten bathe in the spring alone and away from watchful eyes of other demons. It was simple to see why. Just a look at her was a sight for sore eyes. So magical, so beautiful and so enchanting, her body was so perfect that any demon would want her.

Her hair was the lovely color of the midnight skies. Though, it was a shame that she had her cat ears hidden tonight. Ah, he could still remember the colors of her ears: soft and the color of the dark night sky. It was also the same color as her tail.

**In the spring**

Kurono continued to bathe in the spring as she listened to the sound of nature all around her. She looked up at the moon that was shining brightly over her. She enjoyed coming to the spring every night to bathe. Nothing and no one could bother her here. The water falling from the waterfall and the whistling of the wind was all she needed to hear. No cat whistles and lustful looks aimed at her. She felt as if she was in a beautiful paradise.

**With the Phoenix**

He continued to watch her bathe as he sat in the shadows. Oh, how he wished to make her his. He wanted to feel her warmth in his arms and sleep as he held her in his arms.

He was tired of watching her from afar. Tired of just dreaming of her and watching her bathe in the spring.

It was time for him to claim her as his and his alone. No one would take her, but him.

Tonight, he had planned to finally take her away.

**In the spring**

Kurono finished her bath and stepped out of the spring. She picked up her clothing and slipped them back on. Afterword she started to walk back to her home to get some sleep. A rustle was heard as she walked. She stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?"

When she realized there was no one behind her, she gave a soft sigh.

"It's probably just my imagination," she sighed.

She turned back around only to bump into a hard, muscular chest. Kurono looked up to see who she had bumped into.

Her golden eyes met deep, crimson-colored orbs. The figure she had bumped into had messy dual-colored hair and pale skin. He wore a tight purple shirt that shows off his muscular chest, tight black pants, fingerless purple gloves, black combat boots, and a long, silky white scarf around his pale neck.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked backing away.

"The name's Kai Hiwatari and you're my prey." he smirked.

He stepped forward toward Kuro as she backed away from him. Every time she stepped back, he would just step forward toward her. Kuro kept backing away until she felt her back hit a tree. Kai smirked and pinned her arms to the tree.

"It's no use to try and escape. You're coming with me." he whispered into her ear.

Before she could say anything, Kai had pressed his lips to hers. She tried to struggle, but he only tighten his grip on her. He pulled away once her struggling had stopped. Kai leaned down so his lips would brush against her ear when he spoke.

"Sweet dreams, my little koneko," he whispered.

Kuro was about to say something until he punched her into the stomach and she fell unconscious.

Kai caught her before she fell to the ground. He had punched her just enough to not hurt her, but make her unconscious. He lifted her up bridal style and spread his crimson colored wings. He then took off toward his castle with his new prey.

* * *

I hope u enjoyed the first chapter. more will be coming soon. i will update as soon as i can! Please Review! 


End file.
